Little Brother's Help
by Crackabad
Summary: Videl does some thinking and When Videl nor Gohan can really express their feelings to each other, maybe Goten can help them out! Post-Buu. Very Cute! Goten is so funny :D
1. Hopefully

Hi there guys! So this is my first ever Fan fic So plzzzzz let me know what you all think of it! I want to know if i could keep doing this but i don't want to if i'm not going to get any reviews :P.

Anyway this is one way i think Gohan and Videl could have finally gotten together. I always thought Goten would have a part in it. Enjoy!

* * *

Little Brother's Help Chapter 1

So, here she was again. Same old school, same old classroom, same old seat. The teacher was rambling on about something that she barely paid attention to. Instead she was thinking about the one difference in her regular routine, and it was about the boy sitting two seats to the left of her.

The boys name was Son Gohan who she also had found out was the Great Saiyaman after practically stalking him. She smirked as she remembered chasing him around the city. She also knew that Gohan was the Gold Fighter during the World Tournament during his fight with that Kibito guy.

Videl groaned under her breath. 'The World Tournament' she thought, 'What a day; almost being killed by Spopovich, being almost magically healed by nothing more than a bean, learning of a new threat to the world named Buu, and finding out that it wasn't my dad that beat Cell, but Gohan.'

"Gohan" she said quietly to herself turning to look at the boy who was actually trying to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. 'Oh Gohan' she thought grinning but soon her grin faded as she remembered when Goku had told her Gohan had been killed by Buu. She felt confused, 'how could Gohan lose to Buu? He beat Cell didn't he?!' She felt angry, but most of all she felt sad and lost. It was then when she realized that what they had was more than just a friendship. She realized she actually loved Gohan.

But….Why couldn't she tell him? She mentally kicked herself for not just telling Gohan her feelings on the Lookout. She remembered when he appeared behind her and she couldn't do anything but cry and pound his chest. 'I should have told him….how I really feel….but how do I know he feels the same way…?

"Videl, Are you alright?" a voice asked

Startled, she realized that the person she was thinking of (and still looking at) was now looking at her with a concerned expression.

"What?" Videl asked still in a trancelike state.

"Well," Gohan said blushing a bit, "you were just staring at me for the last half of class and even after the bell rang.

Videl jumped in her seat while a rush of blood swept her face. Quickly she turned away from Gohan saying "I'm fine Gohan, thanks."

"That's good." Gohan laughed.

Videl now looked around to see that everyone was leaving the room. After regaining her composure a bit she turned back to Gohan seeing him pack his things quickly and walking down the steps quickly.

"Hey! Wait up!" Videl shouted as she packed her things up and ran after Gohan.

Gohan slowed down and turned his attention to her with his famous Son grin. "Sorry Videl, I didn't mean to leave so quickly, it's just that I promised Goten I would have a spar with him right after school and I know how impatient he gets."

"Oh it's fine Gohan; I know how Goten can be" Videl said smiling. While they were walking up the steps toward the roof, Videl noticed Gohan tense up a bit as if he was deep in thought. "What's up Gohan?" she asked.

"Oh….well umm….I was thinking…if you wanted to I mean that is….ummmm…" Gohan stuttered.

"If I wanted what?" Videl asked slightly confused at his change in mood.

"Well you could….I don't know…Maybe….You could come over too." Gohan finally said very quickly.

Videl wondered why he was so nervous about asking her. It's not like she hasn't been to the Son house before. She laughed in her mind about her first encounter with Chi Chi. "I would love to Gohan!" she said.

"Great!" Gohan said after taking a relieved breath from her answer. They finally reached the roof. "Shall we?" Gohan motioned towards the sky.

"After you" Videl said playfully as she watched Gohan transform into hi Great Saiyaman costume. "You know that after the World Tournament, your secret isn't very secret anymore right?" Videl stated instead of asked.

Gohan smirked behind his sunglasses and while doing a few poses said "I know, but you have to admit, I look gooood."

Videl punched him lightly on the shoulder saying "You're such a dork." But thinking, 'You always look great.' She blushed at the thought.

"Maybe I can get Bulma to make you a suit so we can fight crime as a duo!" Gohan said excitedly with his new idea.

Videl laughed at this. "Maybe." she said

Gohan laughed too and then motioned towards the sky again. "Ladies First"

Videl laughed "Thank you kind sir" as she started to ascend into the sky with Gohan catching up and flying right beside her.

'Hopefully I can have the courage to let him know what I am feeling and hopefully he feels the same way towards me.' Videl thought to herself as they came upon the Son household. 'Hopefully'


	2. Really?

Little Brother's Help Chapter 2

As soon as the two of them landed, a chibi Goku same running out to them. "Hey Big Brother! We can fight now right!? Oh Wow! You brought Big Sister here!"

Both Gohan and Videl blushed at the chibi's comment.

"Goten, we've already been over this. Me and Videl are just good friends." Gohan tried to explain.

Goten looked at Gohan with a confused expression on his face. "But I thought you told me that you wished that you and Videl could be more than jmmphh…."

Gohan quickly latched his hand over Goten's mouth. "Be quiet Goten! You're not supposed to talk about that with Videl right here!" Gohan whispered in Goten's ear making sure Videl wouldn't hear him.

But unfortunately for Gohan, Videl didn't need to hear what Gohan whispered to Goten. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out how Goten was going to finish his sentence. 'Oh my gosh! Gohan does like me!' Videl thought.

"So, do you want to fight with me Big Sis….ummm I mean Videl?" Goten asked when Gohan had finally taken his hand off the chibi's mouth making sure he wouldn't say anymore things to embarrass him.

Videl glanced up from Goten to Gohan to see he had turned his face away (he was blushing like crazy! :D) Videl giggled as she looked back to Goten."Nah," she said, "I think I'll just watch you two. After everything that has happened with Buu and seeing you fight at the tournament, I don't think I'd have much of a chance." She hated to admit it but it was true.

"Suit yourself" Goten said before turning to Gohan who finally had composed himself. "Come on Big Brother! I wanna see if I can beat you this time!"

"Ok, ok, we're going Goten, calm down" Gohan laughed. He turned to Videl. "Just follow us; we're going to the clearing where we usually train."

Videl nodded knowing where he meant. "Where you first taught me how to fly right?" she smiled.

"Exactly" Gohan said grinning back at her. He then turned to see Goten had already taken off. He could her Goten yell back "I'll beat you there!"

"No you won't" Gohan yelled as he jumped in the air and took off to catch up to Goten.

"Hey wait for me!" Videl yelled. 'Man he's always in a hurry' Videl laughed as she took off after them. Luckily from coming here so many times, she knew where to go. She finally landed at the clearing to see a very depressed Goten and a very happy Gohan.

"You cheated!" Goten yelled at hi big brother.

"How!?" Gohan laughed.

"I don't know but you did!" Goten replied.

Gohan rolled his eyes and then saw Videl land. "Oops! I'm sorry Videl! I shouldn't have left you like that." He said putting his hand behind his head and smiling.

"It's ok Gohan" she said smiling back at him. 'He's so cute when he does that' she thought to herself.

"Come on big brother! I wanna beat you!" Goten yelled at Gohan grabbing his attention.

"Ok" Gohan said as he got down into fighting stance.

"Here I come!" Goten yelled as he rushed at Gohan.

Videl had found a comfortable shady spot under a tree to watch them. She still couldn't believe how fast and strong they were, especially Goten even though he was so young and small. From what she could see, Goten was actually keeping up with Gohan!

When her eyes started hurting from trying to follow their movements, she looked around at her surroundings remembering the days Gohan taught her how to fly. She sighed and smiled. 'It was all worth it' she thought. She remembered her first encounter with Chi Chi. 'I sure didn't leave a good first impression on her' Videl laughed to herself.

She then remembered how she gave Gohan such a hard time with her lessons. She had to admit, she was a stubborn student. Even after she was able to levitate a bit, she still had that angry glare in her eyes….That is until he changed her….

Videl blushed remembering when Gohan told her hair would be better short. 'He told said it would just be better for fighting.' She thought, but she realized that night that that wasn't the only case as Goten's words rang through her head. : "But I thought you told me that you wished that you and Videl could be more than…..": "just friends" she said finishing the sentence herself.

Somehow during those lessons, Videl saw Gohan for who he truly was; kind, sweet gentle, and her mean and stubborn personality started to fade away. She finally realized then that she had formed her first crush……for Gohan.

"Hellooooo!? Videl!? Anyone home!?"

Videl was snapped out of her thoughts as she looked up to see little Goten waiving a hand in her face.

"Oh, sorry Goten." she said blushing. She looked around to see Gohan was no where to be found. "Where's Gohan?"

Goten frowned. "He beat me again! Now he's washing up by the lake real quick. But Videl, what were you thinking about!?" Goten said as the frown disappeared and now a look of excitement came over him as he sat down in front of her.

Videl blushed even more. Taking one more quick look to make sure Gohan wasn't anywhere she leaned in towards Goten and whispered, "About your big brother."

"Really!?" Goten shouted. Gohan heard this and quickly dried off and put his clothes on. 'What is Goten up to now?' he thought. Suddenly he froze. "Oh no!!!! I left him alone with Videl!! What if he tells her…..?!" Gohan then took off hoping he wouldn't be too late.

"Quiet!" Videl hushed Goten.

"I'm sorry; it's just that well…" Goten looked around too to make sure Gohan was not around, then leaned in and whispered "Don't tell him I told you, but he talks about you all the time, even in his sleep!"

"Really!? What kinds of things does he say?" Videl asked while doing cartwheels of joy on the inside.

"Like how he has different feelings for you than his other friends and that he can't get you out of his head." Goten said. He then leaned even closer. "I even heard him say :'I love you Videl': in his sleep!" Goten laughed.

Videl blushed at hearing that. 'He LOVES me!?' she thought

Suddenly they both heard a loud yell come out of no where. "GOTEN!!!!!"

"Uh oh" Goten said as pure fear spread across his face. "I gotta get out of here!" Gohan said as he got up. "Bye Big Sister." He grinned knowing that's what he meant to say. Videl said bye and Goten took off toward the Son house.


	3. Courage

Little Brother's Help Chapter 3

Gohan finally reached Videl and leaned over huffing and puffing.

"Are you ok?" Videl giggled as she saw Gohan frantically looking around at the surroundings.

"Where'd he go!?" Gohan gasped still regaining his breath.

"Where'd who go?" Videl said playfully

"Goten of course!" he said still looking around.

"Oh," Videl said "He went back to the house." She said laughing remembering the scared look on Goten's face when he sensed Gohan coming to get him.

Gohan then looked straight at Videl with a nervous look in his eyes. "He didn't tell you anything did he!?" he asked

"And what kind of 'things' would that be Gohan?" Videl asked knowing exactly what those 'things' were.

Gohan blushed realizing the mistake he just made. He quickly put his hand behind his head and smiled the huge Son grin. "Umm….Never mind, forget I mentioned anything." He finally managed to get out.

But Videl wasn't going to take that as an answer. "No Gohan," she said stepping towards him. "You aren't getting out of this. You will tell me now!" she said trying to act mean. 'It's hard to act this way when se looks so cute' she thought.

Gohan slumped over knowing there was no point in arguing with Videl. "I mean…..did Goten say something about me…..that has something to do with you….?" He managed to get out.

Videl giggled. "Maybe." She said teasing him as she stepped even closer to him.

Gohan quickly turned away blushing. 'Oh no! Goten did tell her everything! Now she's going to think I'm weird and not even want to be friends.' Gohan thought now frowning. Then Gohan felt a hand on his cheek and turned to see Videl looking straight up at him. Gohan got lost in her big blue eyes. 'She's so beautiful.' Gohan thought.

"It's ok Gohan" Videl said softly as she reached her hand around the back of his head and then as she stood on her tip toes, pulled him down to her until their lips met for the first time.

It wasn't a long kiss and as Videl pulled away she saw Gohan standing there, frozen on the spot at what had just happened. Videl giggled, then leaned up and whispered into his ear, "I've meaning to do that since the Lookout."

Gohan, now regaining consciousness, looked down at her and smiled. Then he leaned down, wrapped his strong around her, and kissed her more passionately this time. His tongue playing with her lips begging for entrance which she happily allowed. After a while, they reluctantly pulled apart needing air.

"Gohan" she said leaning her head against his chest. Gohan held her close and leaned his head on hers taking in her beautiful scent. "Ever since the day I thought you were….gone," she said with tears starting to form around her eyes, "I realized that I had grown close to you and needed you with me always. I realized that I love you Son Gohan. I'm sorry I never had the courage to tell you until now." She finally finished with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Gohan wiped the tear away tilting her head up to look right at her. "Shhh, it's ok Videl" Gohan said caressing her cheek with his hand. "I was the same way. When I was on the Kai planet training, all I could think about was you and how I wanted, no, needed to be back by your side, to make sure you were safe, to protect you. I found out that I loved you too."

Videl then started to see Gohan forming his own tears. "I'm sorry I let you down." Gohan said remembering what Buu had done to her.

Videl hugged Gohan tightly. "Hey, don't worry about it Gohan, we made it out alive and now we have each other and that's all that matters." She said looking up at Gohan's onyx eyes.

Gohan smiled and leaned down for another kiss which Videl was happy to give him.

"Well I guess we should head back to the house for dinner." Gohan said after their kissing spree had ended.

"Ok, sounds good." Videl said grinning. "Besides I need to thank Goten."

Gohan lifted an eyebrow. "Thank him for what?" he asked

Videl laughed. "Well without his help, I don't think any of this would have happened" she said blushing as she pecked Gohan on the cheek.

Gohan blushed. "I'm still gonna get him for not listening to me!" Gohan laughed evilly as he took off towards the Son house. "Here I come Goten!" he yelled as Videl took off after him. "Wait Gohan!" she yelled after him.

Back at the Son house, Goten had heard his brother and many sweat drops formed. "Hey mom I'm gonna go to trunks to play. Please don't tell Gohan where I am. Bye!" he said running out the front door and blasting off towards Capsule Corp.

Chi Chi didn't even have time to ask Goten why he left. Then she saw to people walk in the front door holding hands and the thought left her as she yelled "grandbabies!!!!!!!"

The End

* * *

Hahaaa I couldnt resist the grandbabies line. its so great! :P

So there it is! My first ever fic and i thought it came out pretty good for a 1st try

Please let me know what you guys think of it plzzzz!!!! :D

-Crackabad-


End file.
